Can You Save Me?
by CuddleMeClose
Summary: Yuffie is lost and seemingly forgotten in the Northern Crater after the defeat of Sephiroth. How can she be saved when everything is crumbling around her? Vincent/Yuffie/Sephiroth *love?* triangle. 'M' for swearing and possible later chapters.
1. Can You Save Me?

Summary: Where the hell were Yuffie and Vincent during the cut scene in Final Fantasy after the defeat of Sephiroth!?

Can You Save Me?

OoOoOOOo

A small noise escaped the girl as another wave of pain washed over her. Her breath escaped her as she doubled over, only able to keep on her feet by leaning against the cold stone wall. Her left hand was covered in blood as it tried to keep the grisly wound on her stomach's side from opening further. Her breath was ragged and slightly uneven. The ground shook beneath her feet. The Northern Crater was not able to stand Avalanche's battle with Sephiroth. The once mighty structure, forged from Meteor past, seemed to be crumbling around her.

'Gonna die.,' Yuffie thought while clutching her left side harder. The blood still seeped though her fingers and made a slow red trail down her leg before seeping into her once white sock. 'Super sucks.' The girl picked herself up to stand upright and continued walking forward the in dark cavern.

Yuffie did not fear death. She was born and raised Ninja. More than a princess or even a young woman, she was a warrior above all else. For her to die for not only her country but for her very world? She could not think of a more glorious death. A particularly powerful quake shook and almost caused her to fall. With help from the wall once again she caught herself and continued her aimless way.

She looked up from her feet and noticed a dim glow further down the corridor. Her uneven steps quickened. Perhaps she could at least die around some light. She was barely able to see anything in the dark winding pathways of the Crater. The light became brighter and when she turned the final corner Yuffie was blinded for a moment.

When her eyes adjusted to the light she was in awe. The cavern seemed to me made of crystallized glowing life-stream, the very essence of the planet. The color was a beautiful pale green that made her sigh and smile despite herself. It made her remember Aerith. She continued to let her eyes take in the sight. And in the center of the incredible room…

She gazed at the prone man on the cavern's floor with blood covered hair that was once shining silver. Her heat hammered in her chest as she gazed upon the incredible being with a mixture of anger, horror and a small amount of pity. His body was broken and bleeding. His chest rose with shallow breath and a small wheezing noise escaped him as he exhaled. 'Sephiroth looks like shit.' She though absentmindedly.

"Well well, look who is down for the fucking count!" She sneered at him.

He remained unmoving, save for the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was obviously dying and in much worse shape than she was. 'Looks like he doesn't have long at all.' She noted. In her near death state she felt bold. Walking more into the room and closer to the laying man she continued her taunts. Closer to her friend's killer.

"You thought you were better than us and here you are in the same shape I'm in. Worse actually!"

She saw his glowing green eyes opened and flickered to her as she shambled closer to him. His eyes held anger and contempt but the tall man still didn't move. With her closer perspective she saw the fatal blow to his chest that Cloud had dealt him. The blood was slowly leaving him now, meaning he didn't have much time left. She also noticed the large puddle of blood he lay in and thought, 'Grossness'.

She limped to stand over the prone form of Sephiroth and decided to sit next to him. 'Where was the fun in death if you have no company?' Yuffie had thought as she slowly sagged to sit on the floor, still mindful of her own mortal wound. She was beyond fear, she figured in a matter of minutes or hours (she wasn't sure), that nothing would matter to her ever again.

"You and I… I guess we're the same." She mused. "Left behind alone and dying."

He couldn't move. He only stared up at the frail girl.

"Never…alike" He said through clenched teeth.

She continued, purposely ignoring his claim. "You are super lucky, you know that? Despite the fact that you are a COMPLETE tool as well as crazy evil, you don't have to worry about hell. This planet is a cycle. Maybe you'll even get reincarnated into something nice."

"You're an idiot." He shot back. His limbs were shaking with effort as he tried, in vain, to pick himself up. He didn't even get to prop himself to his elbows before he slumped back to the floor with a low groan.

"And you look like a fucking freaky bishonen's wet dream, asshole." She said, "So, how about shutting the fuck up and letting me talk."

Sephiroth raised his hand shakily. She watched with interest as he tried to gather mana in his hand. Trying to summon something that she was sure would kill her instantly. The man faltered though and grunted in pain, his hand falling limp to his side.

"Fuck you too, old man." She scoffed. "My voice is the last thing you will ever hear." Her vision was slowly becoming fuzzy. The pain was duller and she was dizzy. The ground was shaking steadily now. A shutter ran threw her body as she suddenly felt cold. "Dying sucks."

She reached into her boot and pulled out a pack of sigs she had pilfered from Cid long ago. She mused for a minute, remembering the fit Cid has thrown when he realized he had 'lost' his last pack. She stuck one of the tobacco sticks in her mouth and lit it with cid's lighter, which had also disappeared from him recently. She took a long drag and coughed only a little.

She had smoked a few times in the past since joining Avalanche, mostly during cold nights. Something to keep her warm and calm her nerves during more troubled times. She looked at Sephroth who only stared back at her, "I know what you're thinking. 'This beautiful young flower is not old enough to smoke' blah blah blah. Well, I'm dying so why not? You can't even stop me anyway."

His piercing eyes continued to stare at him. She held the dying man's gaze. "Want one?"

For a moment his eyes flickered to the cigarette she held up in offering. "Come on, big guy," She wrapped her free arm around his bicep and with much effort on both parties, Sephiroth was sitting. She stuck the stick in the man's moth and lit it. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had such a shitty life." She said.

"…"

"I will still never forgive you for what you did to Aerith. You're an awful coward that deserves this and much worse."

The former SOLDIER slumped forward and his breathing was louder and ragged. His body shook and a mix of blood and saliva slipped from his mouth. Despite how much Yuffie hated this man she felt guilty, no one should have to die and the last thing they hear are hate-filled words.

"Your real mother was a scientist. I heard she was really beautiful. You probably look like her."

"…"

Yuffie coughed suddenly and could taste her own blood.

"I bet she loved you."

The man sagged the rest of the way to the floor. His cigarette fell from his mouth and rolled a little ways away. His chest was not moving anymore. Yuffie sighed to herself and gently laid back. She stared up at the beautiful crystal cavern. The dizziness was worse and she didn't mind. She heard the slow thudding of her heart in her ears. She also heard the rumbles of the cavern walls as its steady shaking became less severe. There was blood beneath her. Whether it was from Sephiroth or herself she didn't know.

"Goodnight everyone." She said softly before she gave into the darkness.

She was woken up by warm breath being pushed into her lungs. She coughed at the intrusion and her eyes shot open.

"Vincent!?" Yuffie questioned as she blinked in his red-cloaked frame.

"Yuffie." A small smiled played on his exposed face. "I'm glad you came back."

Had she more blood in her depleted body she knew she would be blushing. "Could you actually please let me die? I'd rather not have to deal with the fact that you tried to make out with my corpse."

"It's CPR." He corrected.

"Its freaky vampire shit." She shot back.

"I was equipped with a Restore material before the battle." He stated, forgoing her comment. Calling upon the materials power he cast Cure 3 as well as Regain on the thief. A sigh of relief escaped her as her wound mended and her strength returned. Her limbs still felt like jelly though and she was forced to endure Vincent picking her up bridal style and carrying her.

"GAWD!" She wailed. "Maybe there is a hell…"

"We need to find a way out of this cavern. Its structure appears to be stabilizing but I'd rather not say here to find out otherwise." Despite the metal claw, his touch was gentle. She allowed her head to rest again his chest for a minute. His body was amazingly warm and Yuffie felt quite comfortable.

"I will get us out of here Yuffie."

As the two hero's left the room, a suddenly strong feeling that Yuffie couldn't name spread through her chest. She looked over the tall mans frame to gaze at the fallen man still on the floor. 'He will never leave here.' She realized. Tears escaped her eyes without her realizing. She sniffled and glowing red-wine eyes looked down at her.

"I guess it doesn't matter who it is Vincent. Death is sad no matter how much they deserve it."

The gun man didn't answer with words. He just held the frail girl a little tighter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Author: I'm actually not sure who the paring is. Yuffie/Vincent? Yuffie/Sephiroth? Yuffie/Cid? I'll figure it out when I put up another chapter or 2. Wha…!? More multi-chapters? Mighty Cthulhu must have gotten to me.

Anyone have a preference? Throw your ideas at me like cake!


	2. People Who Died

Author: I'm going to say yes to everything said. Just goes to show; you don't need a lot of reviews for them to be valuable. With a cup of tea and a giggle and I'm off writing another chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Vincent, do you condition your hair?"

It has been three days and Yuffie and Vincent had only made slow progress to the exit of the Northern Crater. Yuffie, still unable to assist in battle because of her still recovering body, was forced to play the 'damsel in distress' roll as Vincent fought and won against numerous monsters. When he wasn't in battle, Vincent tended to Yuffie in a way she could only describe as 'fussy'. He made sure she ate first, slept the most and he never let her out of his sight. He even went so far as to carry her 'piggy-back' style so she wouldn't over exert herself. (It seemed the safest way to travel since his hands could be free to reach for his gun.) This resulted in Yuffie staring at the back of Vincent's head a lot. Which in turn resulted in such conversations as:

"I only ask because it's so soft and it smells like lavender." The petite girl continued. "It's really nice."

"I will leave you here." He said calmly. He stated it as a fact and, for a moment, Yuffie wondered if he was serious.

"It's very… masculine and intimidating lavender. Like 'Grrrr!' lavender."

He made a movement with his shoulders that felt to her like he was trying to shrug her off. Yuffie squeaked and wrapped her arms more securely around the man's neck. "I was kidding you Jerk!" She cried. He flinched at her loud tone but then re-secured the petite ninja and they continued on their way. Yuffie sighed in relief. She had learned early on to not try and test the Vampiric-looking man's patience. He simply didn't tolerate it. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself though.

The journey was long and filled with Yuffie's yammering of her family, her country and the many adventures she had before joining Cloud's eccentric group. Vincent was surprisingly invested in the conversation regarding her country Wutai. He had mentioned that he had visited there long ago and had appreciated the then rich traditional culture. Yuffie had listened; enraptured by his words as he had described how her kingdom had been before the war. He was surprisingly rich in his story-telling and Yuffie was so entranced that she didn't realize when here eyes began to droop and her yawns more frequent. It wasn't long before she rested her head against his shoulder and drifted off to a deep sleep.

"_You're dead." Yuffie stated. "Shouldn't you be one with the planet or something?"_

_Yuffie knew she was dreaming and she seemed to be having a weird one at that. She supposed dying, even if it was only for a few minutes, did that to a person. So she wasn't surprised when she dreamt of Aerith, with her big braid of hair and her form fitting pink dress, standing before her in a deep green forest._

_"So?" The flower girl smiled. "It doesn't mean I can't check on you guys from time to time. Plus, I was worried about you! You were in a pretty dire situation a few days ago."_

"_I handled it!" Yuffie beamed at the Ancient while giving her a V for Victory._

"_You mean Vincent saved you." Aerith giggled. "You should give him a kiss in 'thank you'."_

"_First off ewwww. Second:GAWD!" Yuffie yelled, "You are such a pervert! Always talking about boys and other gross stuff. I remember all the times you and I shared a tent and you wouldn't stop yacking about the pretty boys in our group."_

_Aerith pouted prettily, "I'm not a pervert! I can just appreciate the beauty in men."_

"_Saying you want to snuggle Cloud like a teddy bear naked is not 'appreciating'." Yuffie said the last words using air quotes with her fingers._

_Aerith stamped down her foot in protest while a large blush formed on her pale face, "I did not come back from the dead to your subconscious state to discuss this!"_

"_What are you doing here then?"_

_The pink clad woman's face grew serious, "I wanted to ask you to stick around with Vincent once you get out of the cavern. He's going to need you in his life from now on."_

"_Awww crap!" Yuffie whined. "Are you going to be all 'all-knowing sage-ish' and only speak in riddles and not actually explain anything up front? Then it will only be until the right moment that I will understand your words and learn a valuable lesson?"_

"'_Sage' makes me sound old…"_

"_You are impossible." Yuffie said in a tired tone._

"_I also came to warn y-" before the older woman could finish the forested area around them became dark. So much so that Yuffie could hardly make out the Ancient's silhouette. Then darker until Yuffie couldn't see anything at all._

"_Aerith?" Yuffie asked. The ninja's voice echoed into nothing. All Yuffie could see was darkness when she started to faintly hear something. It was slow and constant and reminded the young girl of a "Heartbeat." She said out loud. She felt a heavy presence around her. Thick and dark and overwhelming. A slow warmth wrapped around her lean bicep and she realized it was a hand. She turned around._

_Glowing life-stream colored eyes met hers and she didn't even breathe. They held no malice or pain behind them. They were blank, like something dead. 'They are dead.' She thought though there was a small feeling of doubt in the back of her mind. 'Those eyes belong to Sephiroth and he died.'_

"_Really?" A very deep and very masculine voice said behind those eyes. "How interesting."_

"Vincent!" Yuffie screamed as she bolted upright from her laying position. She saw that she was in the cavern on her bedroll. Vincent was by her side in a moment, hovering over her with sharp eyes. 'He must have stopped for a break.' she though as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep and so reminiscent of the voice in her dream that she shuddered. There was a lump in her throat that her voice couldn't pass so she only nodded that she was fine. His eyes studied her for a moment more but since she seemed no physical danger he decided that she must have had a bad dream.

"Were close to the entrance." Vincent said as a way of comfort. "I was just able to get a signal on the PHS and was able to contact cloud. They were already on the way and should be here shortly."

"Thank Leviathan!" Yuffie exclaimed. Relief washed over her. So much so that she forgot about her dream. She stood up and quickly rolled up her bedding. "Well, come on then! Let's get the hell out of this place!" Vincent nodded and they made their way to the exit.

"Yuffie, you're covered in blood!" Tifa exclaimed in horror when Avalance reunited with their two wayward teammates. The large chested woman threw her arms around the small girl in a tight embrace. Because of their difference in height Yuffie was practically smothered by the long haired brunette's endowments. Tifa didn't notice. "Do you need a hospital? Are you alright!? We were all so worried!"

"Phhhhthfft!" Yuffie's muffled voice came through. Tifa realized the ninja's predicament and let the girl go, a blush formed on the older woman's face. She mumbled a quick apology as Yuffie gulped in air.

"Glad your both ok." Cloud said as he stepped off the airship. "Yuffie, you do look to be in bad shape. Are you wounded?"

"Well, wouldn't you know, after I came back from the dead I didn't have time to shower in the Crater." She sighed. It was true though, the young ninja noted, she looked bad. Her limbs, hair and back were caked in dried blood. A brief memory flashed behind her eyes as she remembered lying next to Sephiroth's body. The floor around him looked like it had been painted with his and her blood. "I'm okay. Vincent had my back."

"Thank you Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed to the tall gentleman.

"Come on!" Cid Yelled over the megaphone of his airship. "Get your asses up here! Have a reunion after were away from this fuckin' rock!"

The small group of people on the ground made their way onto the ship and soon they were making their way home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author: Far from over people. Have an idea of plot. Review if you want or request something.

BTW is her name pronounced "You-fee" or "Y-uff-ee". This has been driving me nuts!


	3. Forget Me Not

Author: You reviewers are … so cute. You mak-o me blush (get it!?). Thank you for being sweet as honey, Bunnies.

Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Hadn't thought about it. Do NOT own anything from Final Fantasy VII. Except a Chocobo plushie. I bought it and I own it. What up!

Warning: (I find this tedious) swearing in this story. Stuff in later chapters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The water sprayed down from the shower head and turned red as it traveled down to circle the drain. Yuffie watched the red-pink water's decent from her body with mild interest. She hadn't realized how caked in blood she had been until she had literally peeled her clothing from her skin. There was no saving her trademark turtle-neck top or khaki shorts. She was more remorseful over losing her favorite Chocobo print panties.

The water had been almost too hot when it hit her skin but the girl didn't care. She scrubbed her hair and skin furiously. At one point she wondered if all the blood would ever come off. Finally, after close to an hour her skin was the typical light tan she was used to and her hair was once again clean and smooth.

OoOo

"_Here is a tranquilizer for you, Yuffs. Better to nip your motion sickness in the butt before it can start." Tifa said, handing Yuffie a small glass container._

"_Thanks, Tifa." Yuffie said as she downed the bitter liquid in one gulp._

_Yuffie and Tifa were in the medical bay of the Lady Luck. Tifa was examining that area Yuffie had pointed out as where her once mortal had been. Although the flesh was still very bruised and tender, Yuffie didn't seem to be in any danger. Tifa was no doctor but she knew of basic medical practice. In her younger years, in her hometown of Nibelheim, she often tended to the young kids injuries and ailments._

"_Where did all of this blood come from Yuffie?" Tifa had asked as she looked Yuffie over for what seemed like the hundredth time._

"_The whole time down there was pretty hazy. I think I killed like 50 monsters in like… three hours or something. Must be theirs."_

_A slightly harsher poke caused Yuffie to hiss in pain. "Don't try to act all tough with me missy. Vincent told me of your awful state when he found you. From the wound he told me you had I'm surprised you didn't die!"_

"_Oh, I did that." Yuffie said casually while making a point to inspect her dirty nails in a bored looking manner. "Didn't care for it so I came back… Did he tell you anything else?" Yuffie did her best to sound casual._

"_You know our Mr. Valentine. He's not one to speak more than he needs too." Tifa's tone seemed to instantly go into worrying mothering mode. "You have to tell me or I'm going to have a heart attack, Yuffie. What happened down there?"_

"_What?" Yuffie said turning her head away from the beautiful brunette. "I got separated from you guys after the big fight with Septhiroth. I was hurt and lost and eventually," A flash of bloodied silver hair flashed in her memory. A pair of dangerous glowing green eyes flickering and then closing forever. Yuffie blinked out of her reprieve gave a sideways glance at the tall woman._

'_Tifa hated Sephiroth more than any of us.' Yuffie though to herself, 'She'd flip if she hears anything of that crazy pretty-boy.'_

"_I passed out somewhere. I was in bad shape and thought I was a goner for sure. Vincent must have found me soon after. All the blood was from my wound when I laid down I guess." Yuffie finished simply._

_Tifa walked to another part of the room and started gathering a couple towels for Yuffie from a cabinet. "I'm so sorry that happened Yuffie." Guilt was heavy in the woman's tone, "With Meteor and Holy and everything going on… We started looking for you as soon as we were able."_

"_It's ok, Tifa." The blood-caked princess said. "I had my sidekick Vincent 'Vampire' Valentine with me." Yuffie gave a big cheesy grin. "Has helped me out some."_

_In a careful tone she said, "From what I understand, Vincent saved and took care of you while you guys were down there." Yuffie's left eyebrows twitched as she listened to Tifa speak in her coy tone. "He certainly sounds like your hero."_

"_I will reap great vengeance upon you, Boobs." Yuffie growled. She could already tell where this conversation was heading._

_Tifa turned to the blood soaked girl with a gleeful look on her face. "I'm just saying the idea is romantic!" Tifa twirled on her feet and came to stand before the young ninja. "A dark and brooding knight saving the life of an exotic Princess from a far of kingdom." Tifa squealed in delight. "It's just like in the stories I read. Man, I wish I was a princess!"_

"_Well, I wished I had a chocobo that shit material. We can't all get what we want." Yuffie claimed grumpily while gathering her towels, being sure to avoid getting them dirty against her soiled frame, and making a quick escape to the door._

"_Oh!" Tifa yelled after her, "You should knight him for something! Then he'd be your protector forever! So romantic!"_

"_Shut up!" Yuffie yelled as she turned the corner. Her form almost immediately bumped into a black clad chest. She hesitantly looked up to meet Vincent's steady gaze._

"_GAWD!" Yuffie wailed in utter mortification and ran past the red cloaked gunman. "I hate you all!" She screamed over her shoulder as she scurried away._

OoOo

"I will kill you with fire, Tifa."

Turning off the water Yuffie shook herself like a dog, letting the water drops fly out of her hair and off her body. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel she made her way to the mirror cabinet above the simple white sink.

"It's like both Tifa and Aerith want me to like him." Yuffie mumbled to herself.

With her second towel she began to scrub her hair dry. The ninja's mind began to wander to the dark haired teammate. She knew he was alright looking. Not that she really thought of his or any guys looks except Cloud. She couldn't help but compare to the handsome blonde warrior to the red cloaked gunman. Instead of spiky blonde locks Vincent had long raven black hair, tormented red eyes, pale-flawless skin and …

Actually, Vincent was pretty hot, Yuffie realized.

"Damn it." She said allowed.

'And I got to see his whole face!' She thought with a blush. Although she didn't remember the feel of his lips as he had performed CPR on her in the Northern Crater she had remember that his had a full and pale mouth as he drew back to look at her. He was smiling then, pleased to see that he saved her life.

'I didn't even know the guy could smile.' Yuffie mused. 'It looked nice.'

"Thinking stops now!" She said to herself loudly.

Yuffie peered into the mirror and wiped away the condensation that had gathered on its surface. She inspected her face in the mirror carefully. Despite her slightly pale face and dark circles under her eyes she looked ok. She opened the glass door to get her toothbrush and paste. Applying a small amount of the paste she began to scrub her teeth diligently.

'_I wanted to ask you to stick around with Vincent once you get out of the cavern. He's going to need you in his life from now on.'_

Aerith's words rang through Yuffie's mind. Why would she say something like that? Why would Vincent need her around and how long was Yuffie supposed to follow the gunslinger around? As if he would even allow her too. But then, what else would she do? She helped saved the world, she couldn't just go home! Not without all the groups materia at least.

Home… That was something Yuffie wished she could still avoid. Not that she didn't miss her country, Wutai. There was just so much more out in the world. She even had her friends; she never had friends in her homeland only servants.

Sighing in thought, Yuffie finished brushing her teeth and replaced the items inside the cabinet. The soon-to-be seventeen year old girl closed and mirror door and froze. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

In her short tresses of chocolate colored hair, behind her right ear, was a single lock of platinum silver hair.

_Sephiroth_

The former SOLDER's name suddenly flashed in her mind; a familiar and cruel smile on his pale lips and cat-slit green eyes staring into her trembling soul. For a moment, her memory was so vivid; she thought she was staring at the silver haired general in the mirror. She shook the though away but could almost hear his voice in her mind, whispering something she couldn't comprehend.

Yuffie ripped the glass door open again and pulled out some scissors. With trembling fingers Yuffie took the small silver lock in her hand and cut it off. She took the remains of her horror and flushed it down the toilet, too scared that someone might come across the offending lock of hair.

"I swear to Gaia if you are haunting me Sephiroth I am going to murder-" Yuffie's eyebrow twitched as she realized her words.

"You bastard." She mumbled.

She dressed quickly in some yellow shorts and a small blue top. She refused to look in the mirror as she passed by it. Exiting the bathroom she made her way to her room. A dark clad figure once again got in her way and she looked up once again to the blank face of Vincent Valentine.

"Why didn't you tell the others where all the blood had came from?" It seemed more like an accusation then a question. Yuffie sighed and stared to walk past him. She did not need this right now. She needed a blanket cocoon and sleep. The clank of Vincent's pointed boots let her know that he was following her. He wanted an answer and he seemed determined to get one.

"I just didn't want Tifa to freak out. That guy was like her boogie-man and he's gone now. Why bring him up at all?"

"Why were you with him in the first place?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie reached her dorm room but only placed her hand on the door handle. Her eyes were downcast and her heart felt suddenly very heavy. "I don't know Vincent…Because he was along I guess. Completely alone. No one is going to mourn him or even care."

"He was a murderer."

"I know that!" Yuffie ran a frustrated hand through her damp short hair. "He was also a kid once, Vincent. He was once small and scared and… He was lying just there in pain and fighting for breath." A shutting breath left her. "I don't know why I did what I did."

"…"

"Are you done with your interrogation, Valentine?"

"I'm glad you are alright, Yuffie. When I found you I thought it was too late." Her back went ridged as she felt his human hand rest gently on her right shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Had we lost Aerith as well as you, I don't know that our group would have ever recovered."

Then the pressure on her shoulder was gone and she knew that Vincent was as well. He could be silent in movement as the grave if he wished to be. He had a level of stealth that Yuffie even admitted to envying.

Yuffie finally made it to her room. Her feet managed to drag her to her bed and she all but collapsed onto it. Her stormy eyes were watery and there was a flush on her cheeks.

"I'll stay near him Aerith," She mumbled into her pillow, "Only because you asked."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author: Pairing… That is the only thing I'm not sure of… I have a plot but no couple. I am coffee with no cream. Ice cream with no yummy toppings. Cake without frosting… Help?


End file.
